Strawberry Blonde
by smileyface1314
Summary: Ginny and Draco switch brains due to a horrible experiment gone wrong, or gone right in their case...so they must survive being each other until it's solved. I'm trying to make it funny . . . well R&R!
1. The Experiment That Went Right

Whatever I'll Name This Later  
  
Ginny and Draco entered the room at the same time, but from different doors. It was both their seventh year because Ginny had skipped from fifth to seventh, and they had both changed greatly from two years ago. Ginny got a job and bought a whole new wardrobe which she changed from old hand me downs to a collection of cargo pants and shirts with things such as her favorite bands and funny statements. She also got her tongue pierced. Draco, on the other hand, became obsessed with sports, and not only loved Quiddinch, but Muggle basketball as well. He still wore the same old stylish robes that he always wore, but he had a lip piercing. The two opposites sat down on different sides of the room, and their Charms lesson began.  
  
"Now, today we will be doing an experiment. Mind that this has never been tested on humans before, but wizards think this will work," Professor Flitwick said. "It's called a mind switch. What you can do is switch someone's brain with anything in the world. Even a stone, as everyone here knows that even they have brains." Everyone laughed.  
  
"What are we going to test this on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's more like who we will test it on. I will split you up in pairs, and you must switch your minds. I would like everybody to write their names down on a piece of parchment along with which person they would want to have the body of in this room. It will be private, don't worry. In fact, the whole thing will be private. All the girls go out that door and all the boys go out the other. I will call two girls and two boys at a time to come in here, and you will find someplace to do the experiment. So, is everyone done writing?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. She had her name written down. She looked over to Draco, her worst enemy, fighting with her major crush, Harry. Yet his life was so perfect. If she was him, she could make his life a living hell. And of course enjoy his luxuries. She quickly wrote his name down and handed it to Flitwick.  
  
Draco thought and thought. He wondered who it would be, until another Slytherin boy tapped him on the shoulder and asked if they would be partners. Draco wrote down his name, Dexter Welty, and handed it to Flitwick.  
  
Everyone was ushered out of the room, the girls out the door Ginny came through, and the boys out the door Draco came through. Flitwick called names, and many people went to go try the experiment. Of course he picked the parchment Ginny gave him, so he called Draco and Ginny.  
  
Draco and Ginny went up to the Astronomy Tower because Ginny wanted to and Draco was indifferent. They decided to just do their work and not get in a fight.  
  
"So you just wave your wand like this and say 'Change Brains'?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea. Weird incantation, huh?" Draco said.  
  
"Maybe it was made by an American who doesn't appreciate Latin. So lets try it. On the count of three, we'll both do it and that will be that," Ginny took a deep breath, counted to three, and they waved their wands. Ginny felt a strange tickly feeling, and before she knew it, she floated over to Draco's body and was looking out at herself through Draco's beautiful blue gray eyes.  
  
When the spell was made, Draco felt itchy all over and his mind was dragged over to Ginny's body. He then looked out at himself through Ginny's hazel eyes.  
  
"Whoa, my hair is messed up! Where's my gel?" Draco (who was in Ginny's body, but I will still call Draco just to add to the humor. Vice versa, by the way). Draco reached into his what used to be robe pocket and pulled out a jar of gel and plastered his what used to be hair down.  
  
"How can you live like this? This gel feels horrible!" Ginny winced as Draco applied the gel. "Oh my gosh, my ring is on crooked!" Ginny reached into what used to be her mouth and fiddled around with her tongue ring. Draco winced in pain.  
  
"Oh my gosh, my lip ring needs to be tightened!" Draco said incomprehensibly and reached over and started fiddling with his lip ring. Ginny felt this painful and therefore fiddled even more with her tongue ring. This torture of the two enemies fixing their piercings continued until blood got on Draco's robe so he gave up to clean the robe.  
  
"How about we just switch back?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sure. On the count of three, 'Change Brains' and the wand movement backwards," Ginny said. The two did the spell, but nothing happened. They tried again, and again, and again . . .  
  
"Why isn't this working? What's up with this?" Draco yelled in his new high pitched Ginny voice.  
  
"Let's go tell Professor Flitwick!" Ginny boomed. The children ran back to the Charms classroom. All the students were vomiting.  
  
"I'm so sorry that a Death Eater made up this spell, and I'll find a remedy to this! Oh, here's Draco and Ginny. It doesn't look like they're vomiting. Are you alright?" Flitwick shouted.  
  
"Huh? Of course we're not alright! We can't switch back! This is fucked up!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to 'work'! A Death Eater made it up and got us all sick! Oh, it looks like you were vomiting blood, poor you! There's blood around your mouth, Draco!" Flitwick yelled.  
  
"I'm not Draco, I'm Ginny! We switched, you know, no matter what was supposed to happen!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Well, whatever, help me take these kids to the Hospital Wing!" Flitwick started ushering the students out and lead them through the maze of Hogwart's hallways.  
  
"Draco, how can you walk like this? Your feet are huge!" Ginny said. They had stayed behind in the hallway.  
  
"How can I, a Malfoy, be stuck in this Weasley body? This is an outrage! I'm telling my father!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Finally, you came to your senses! Ok, look, Professor Flitwick didn't believe us that it worked, so we're going to have to try to do this ourselves. Let's go to the library and do as much research as we can. Should we tell anyone?" Ginny said. She suddenly frowned and looked around. "Oh, hello Luna!"  
  
Luna gave Ginny a weird glance and rushed over to Draco. "Gin, what are you doing with Malfoy, the Slytherin? And why did he say hello to me?" she whispered.  
  
Draco glanced over at Ginny nervously and said, "I'm asking him out! He's so hot! Don't you think?"  
  
Luna just stood there, staring blankly at Draco. Ginny almost fainted. She yelled, "Why would Dr- I mean Ginny, like me? I'm an ugly old bag! Ginny is telling me that right now, and telling me that Pansy broke up with me!"  
  
"Um, ok, I'll just go right now . . ." Luna sped away.  
  
"Hey, I found a good reason to stay in your body for a little while, hehe," Draco giggled.  
  
"Ok, look, I don't want to mess up your life, and I don't want you to mess up mine. We are going to find some way to undo this spell, and you are going to help me!" Ginny grabbed her old body and smashed it against the wall. "Oh, wait, that was a mistake, now I'm going to be aching all over when I get it back!"  
  
"Haha! Ouch . . ." Draco laughed then groaned.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, library . . ." Ginny and Draco walked to the library and spent the rest of the afternoon looking up spell after spell.  
  
"I wonder if there's a research center somewhere that we can owl and ask them for a remedy," Draco suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Wait, here they mention something about that, oh we can owl the Ministry!" Ginny lit up.  
  
"Oh, wait, here's a private university. It's called Catmirror. They do a lot of research of spells there!" Draco got out a quill and parchment. The two wrote a letter:  
  
Dear professors of Catmirror,  
  
We have had an accident. We were told by our professor to do a spell that was supposed to switch minds. It worked for us, but we couldn't switch back. Everyone else who had tried it ended up throwing up. We were wondering if you could help us find a solution. The spell is 'Change Brains' while both the people move their wands to the left then up. Thank you!  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley  
  
They owled the letter. But suddenly, something happened.  
  
"Um, Draco, I kind of need to use the restroom. What do I do?" Ginny asked Draco worriedly.  
  
"Um, how about I'll help you while you just close your eyes?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Ew! My own hands touching your thingy! Gross!" Ginny screamed.  
  
They walked to the restroom, made sure the coast was clear, and went in.  
  
"This is gross! No, it's fine! I'll just pee in your robes!" Ginny ranted.  
  
"No, you will not pee in my robes. Just stand right here, over the toilet, now close your eyes . . ."  
  
"No! Yuck! What if I miss? It will get all over MY hands and MY clothes!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Just shut up and close your eyes!" Draco growled. Ginny got scared so she shut up and closed her eyes. Draco pulled down what used to be his robes and helped Ginny do her business. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco asked after Ginny was done and had opened her eyes.  
  
"Wash my hands! Now!" Ginny screamed and raced over to the sinks.  
  
"Now I need to go. Help me!" Draco said. Ginny sighed and led him back to the toilet.  
  
"I'm hungry! I want food!" Draco whined. It was dinnertime, and Draco and Ginny were in Draco's dorm. Draco had put a locking charm on the door.  
  
"Well you can't eat. It's my body. I don't want to get fat!" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh god. You're anorexic?" Draco rolled Ginny's eyes.  
  
"No! Fine! Go eat! I don't care!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Whoa, is something wrong? Today you've been acting really weird and shouting a lot," Draco trailed off. "Oh no. No, it can't be, is it what I think it is?"  
  
"Just go eat," Ginny shooed him off. "I'm only angry because I'm stuck in your body."  
  
"My mom always acts like this, once a month . . .PMS!" Draco shouted and laughed.  
  
"Haha, you'll have to suffer having your period, haha this is going to be hilarious!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh god, ok, let's go to the library and do some more research," Draco said.  
  
"What about food? I want food!" Ginny said. She got up and opened the door, right in front of Blaise Zambini's face (he's a boy in this story).  
  
"Oh, hey man. What girl is in your room? Pansy is still in the Great Hall . . ." he said.  
  
"Oh, just my newest girlfriend, Ginny. Hey, Ginny, why don't you come out? Stop hiding behind that chair!" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Whoa, you're with the Weasley girl? What's into you? Is this a prank?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Oh no, she's a really good kisser, and she's sweet. Hello, I love her!" Ginny snickered.  
  
"Oh, no, Malfoy just needed to talk to me. It's because I stole 40 galleons from him, and he's angry," Draco got out of hiding and went to stand with Blaise and Ginny.  
  
"Ok, this is just too weird for me. I'll just be out in the Common Room if you need me," Blaise walked away.  
  
"Ok, why did you have to do that? Why did you say I'm in love with you?" Draco shouted.  
  
"For fun. And why did you have to say I stole from you?" Ginny shouted back. They just glared at each other. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go eat." They walked to the Great Hall, and Ginny sat with the Slytherins and Draco sat with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Harry asked. The trio was there, as the rest of the seventh years because the spell that the Death Eaters gave them was actually very simple and Madame Pomfery was able to fix it very easily.  
  
"Why, nothing! What is up with you?" Draco put on a very fake smile and started twirling a lock of Ginny's hair.  
  
"Hey, why are you acting all preppy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Psh whatever. Oh, P-Harry, what's the address of where you spend your summers?" Draco grinned evily.  
  
"Gin, you know the address. But why did you ask that all of a sudden? I mean it's not like he's going to stay there over the summer, you know he's coming over and you can spend all your time with him!" Ron whispered harshly into Draco's ear.  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry, I'm just not thinking . . ." Draco blushed and buried himself into his food. Meanwhile at the Slytherin table . . .  
  
"Hey Draco!" Pansy leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Ew, um, Pansy, could you get off me please?" Ginny asked as politely as she could.  
  
"But I love you, Draco!" Pansy pouted.  
  
"Stop being such a slut! Who knows? What if this is not really me? What if this is Ron who took some Polyjuice potion?" Ginny lost her temper.  
  
"Ew, gross!" Pansy quickly took her head off Ginny's shoulder. She thought a moment, looked around, and placed her head back. "Oh, stop being silly, Draco. Ron is over there!"  
  
"Ug," Ginny groaned. She ate uncomfortably.  
  
Draco and Ginny met up after they finished eating. "Well, I guess now you're stuck in a dormitory full of girls. Lucky you, or wait. They're Gryffindors, so you won't have anything to do with them. Have fun," Ginny sniggered.  
  
"Well you're stuck with a bunch of Slytherin boys. My friends are tough on me, so you'll end up with a lot of bruises by the time you get to sleep," Draco argued back.  
  
"Ok, whatever. At least Slytherin guys are hot. So the password to Gryffindor is-"  
  
"I'm not included in your list of hot Slytherin guys, right? Right!? Because you know you have no chance with me. Or any Slytherins, for that matter!" Draco lost it.  
  
"I know that. And don't worry, just because you're hot it doesn't mean I like you because your rude and mean personality makes up for it. The password is Ferret tails. What's Slytherin's?" Ginny said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Ugly redheads. Um, er, good bye!" Draco stormed off to Gryffindor. Ginny blinked a few times, then walked off to Slytherin.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, we're having a party in my dorm! Want to join?" Hermione asked Draco as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around in disgust.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I'm kind of tired," Draco yawned and walked by Hermione. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up the girl's staircase.  
  
"Oh come on! It will be fun!"  
  
"Hey Draco, we're having a party in our dorm! Is that ok or should we have it in someone else's dorm?" Blaise asked Ginny when she walked into Draco's dorm and found Blaise setting things up.  
  
Ginny looked at Blaise. He had black hair that was always spiked up and hazel eyes that made you melt inside when you looked into them. He had such a sweet smile with a dimple in one cheek. When Ginny had her own body, she had to look up to see his face slightly, but now that she had Draco's body she could look into his eyes at eye level. "Sure!" She piped up.  
  
"Ok, help me set up these drinks. Should we invite Pansy? I know how much she annoys you," Blaise said as he worked.  
  
"Nah, that's fine. Why don't we invite my new girlfriend?" Ginny thought up.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about that. I wanted to ask you. What was that all about?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you know, you can just forget about that. It was a big misunderstanding, that Weasley girl was in here and I was trying to get her out, but we got in a fight. It's nothing," Ginny quickly thought up.  
  
"Ok then. So you're single now? I mean did you break up with Pansy yet like you've been meaning to?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Oh, no, how about I'll go do that right now! I'll be right back," Ginny ran out of the room, then sniggered.  
  
"So what color nail polish do you want?" Lavender asked Draco.  
  
"No thanks, I really don't want my nails done. It's fine," Draco pulled Ginny's fingers away. He had just come up to the party was being driven insane by a bunch of giggling, gossiping girls. They were all Gryffindors, of course. Draco was about to just run out of the room, screaming.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ginny! Want to try on this dress? I think it will look so good on you!" Hermione squealed, holding up a tight, pink and black dress on a hanger and stressing so. Another girl was trying desperately to grab it away from Hermione, but Hermione was taller so she could easily keep it out of her reach.  
  
"Hey! That's my favorite party dress! I just got it dry cleaned! I don't want it to get ruined!" The girl giggled.  
  
"Oh my gosh, my favorite song is on the radio!" Another girl shrieked. She turned the radio up all the way. Draco had to endure three minutes of Britney Spears making sounds like heavy breathing and groaning. All the other girls were desperately trying to turn off the radio, but the girl took it and ran around the room. Then another awful song came on and she turned it back down.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny! Try it on! Just don't get it dirty or else Joanne here will get angry," Hermione handed Draco the dress. Here, let's change! I'm going to try on this dress too!" Hermione showed Draco a red dress in her hand. Hermione skipped to the bathroom and opened the door. She went in but then poked her head out. "Ginny, you coming?"  
  
Draco looked at the red dress, then at Hermione's chest. The dress looked like it would be tight on Hermione. "Yeah, hold on!"  
  
"Uh, Pansy?" Ginny asked as she stood by Pansy who was lying on a couch in the common room, doing her homework.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Pansy stopped writing and hugged Ginny.  
  
"I just, well, never mind, I'll just go back to bed, I was just coming to say good night," Ginny sighed. She thought that Pansy might slap her and get angry, and she would rather have Draco deal with that.  
  
"Ok. Want me to tuck you in? Warm up your bed for you?" Pansy rubbed Ginny's back.  
  
"No, it's fine, thanks. Ok, good night!" Ginny broke free and ran up the stairs. As she walked, she thought of Draco. He had to deal with that every day. Wow, I actually pity him! Well, it must not be so bad for him because he's a guy . . .Ginny thought.  
  
"So did you do it?" Blaise asked. A few boys were already in the dorm.  
  
Ginny looked around. "Oh, I didn't. I couldn't stand up to her . . ." Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Have a drink, fool around with some girls, do whatever," Blaise shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Ew, Ginny thought. She took a glass and filled it up with some rum and sat down on Draco's bed. On the bed next to his there was a couple who were making out. Ginny watched them. It reminded her of Harry and her. They had never actually kissed, or even gone out, but they both knew they liked each other. She sighed and took a sip of her drink.  
  
Hermione took off her shirt as Draco stared at her. "Ginny, why are you staring at me? It's like you're a boy or something!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, no reason, I'm just tired, that's all," Draco turned around so Hermione wouldn't see him blushing. He looked down at Ginny's breasts and took of her shirt eagerly.  
  
"Why are you now staring at your own breasts? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Draco quickly took Ginny's pants off, took a quick glance at her underwear, and put on the dress. He turned around and Hermione was wearing the red dress, and it was tight.  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's go! Let's show off our beautiful dresses!" Hermione pulled Draco out of the bathroom and modeled for everybody. Draco walked over to the mirror and admired Ginny's body.  
  
"Ginny, seriously! What is wrong with you? First you don't want to come to the party, you don't want your hair and nails done, and now you're looking at other's body parts! And yours, for that matter!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just tired. Maybe I should just go to sleep," Draco started walking towards the door, not showing his blushing face.  
  
"Well, if you're going to go to sleep, at least give the dress back!" Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Draco turned around, went to the bathroom, and had fun changing.  
  
"Hey Draco," A Slytherin girl came up to Ginny and sat on Draco's bed.  
  
"Oh, hi. Would you mind maybe sitting a little farther away?" Ginny scooted away from the girl who was practically sitting in her lap. She girl looked offended and walked away to flirt with some other guy. Now I know how to get rid of girls, Ginny thought.  
  
Blaise came over to Draco. "So I see you haven't done much tonight?"  
  
Ginny looked at Blaise's unbuttoned shirt. "Yeah, I'm just tired."  
  
"Is there anything wrong? You've been acting weird today," Blaise lied down next to Ginny stretched out.  
  
"Oh, no. Hey, are you single?" Ginny blushed.  
  
"You know that my girl is always cheating on other guys but won't accept it when I try to break up with her. Why, you have a girl for me?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know that Weasley girl? She told me she liked you," Ginny looked away and thought.  
  
"Well, you seem to have made friends with her today. I mean, I thought you hated all the Weasleys!" Blaise questioned.  
  
"The Weasleys aren't so bad, you know. I was brought up to not like them by my father as you know. But today when I found the girl in our dorm, we talked a little, and now we're friends. It's just the way it is," Ginny rolled the words out on her tongue.  
  
"Well if you're now her friend, well, you know I trust you, so I'll talk to her tomorrow," Blaise said. A girl caught Blaise's eye and motioned for him to come over to her. Blaise nodded to Ginny and walked away.  
  
And then both Ginny and Draco laid down on each other's beds and feel asleep. It had been a long, stressful day. 


	2. Wasting Pansy's Time

Draco woke up, opened the curtains of his bed, went to the bathroom half asleep and walked right into a wall. He felt around for a doorknob and opened the door. He found the sink. Hmm, did I sleep in anyone else's room or something? It's not my bathroom, he thought. He turned the tap on and started washing his face, but long, red hair fell over his shoulder and got wet. He looked in the mirror, saw Ginny's face, and remembered what happened the day before. He sighed, and continued washing Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny woke up and groaned once she remembered she was in Draco's body. This totally sucks. I guess I deserve it, because I had wanted to switch bodies with the popular bad boy in Slytherin, she thought. Oh great, I need to go pee! She opened her curtains and saw Blaise changing. He is so hot, Ginny thought. Oh, wait, he's going to talk to me! I need to tell Draco! She quickly grabbed some clothes and was about to take off Draco's robe when she realized she hadn't changed in Draco's body yet. She fell asleep the night before still in his robes. Maybe I'll just keep my eyes closed, she thought. She squeezed her eyes closed, took a deep breath, and unbuttoned the robe. She quickly changed, and opened her eyes again to Blaise standing right in front of her.  
  
"So . . ." Blaise started.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ginny grunted.  
  
"What should I do with the little Weasley? Last night you told me that she likes me and we should get together. I think it's kind of weird, first of all, that you were associating with a Gryffindor, especially a Weasley. It's weird that you would actually have a civil conversation with her, have her trust you enough to tell you that she liked me, and what's weirdest is that you actually told me and want me to like her back!" Blaise blurted out and got angrier and angrier as he told Ginny.  
  
"Oh. Um, I'll get her to talk to you!" Ginny ran out of the dorm and into the Great Hall. She looked for Draco. She saw him and ran up to him.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ok. Can you please go and flirt with Blaise please? Or just talk to him? And if he asks you out can you please say yes?" Ginny blurted out.  
  
"What? Blaise is my friend. I don't know why you can't do that when you're back in your own body. But I am not going to flirt with my own friend. Besides, why would a Slytherin even talk to a Gryffindor?" Draco replied.  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin, we're having a civil conversation . . . "Ginny said in an annoying voice.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? We've switched bodies!" Draco shouted back. "In fact, I wonder why Flitwick put us together . . . "  
  
"Um, well . . ." Ginny looked down at her feet.  
  
"What!? You chose for us to switch? I thought that it was simply because no one else was left! It's all your fault!" Draco shouted in rage.  
  
"Well, I mean you have a way better life than I do, and all my friends were taken . . ." Ginny blushed.  
  
"What is your problem! Gosh! Well, I guess your idea of me getting Blaise to like you is never going to work . . . "Draco smirked and turned around.  
  
"I'll, um, I'll do anything!" Ginny pleased.  
  
"Hmm, like . . ." Draco thought about what he could get from the Weasley. "Aha! I know what I will have you do in return for putting up with Blaise. But follow me, It's top secret."  
  
Meanwhile, at Catmirror, the professors were trying to figure out a way to switch back the brains of Draco and Ginny. Finally, one professor made one sign of knowing anything at all:  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"What!? What is it, Professor Anderson?" another professor ran up to him. All the other professors followed.  
  
"It's simple! They each take a dose of Polyjuice potion!" Professor Anderson answered.  
  
"But that will only switch their brains back temporarily!" another professor shot back.  
  
"But that's not all they do. They perform a spell that keeps their brains in their right bodies. Also, they have to add an ingredient to the Polyjuice potion. It must be added while it's brewing, so they will have to make it themselves," Professor Anderson continued.  
  
"But you can't just brew potions at Hogwarts! Remember when we were at Hogwarts?" the same professor argued.  
  
"Well, we can, but they will have to give us the ingredient," Professor Anderson sighed.  
  
"Well, what is it?" a different professor asked.  
  
"A kiss sealed in a jar . . . "Professor Anderson trailed off.  
  
"Well, anyone can kiss anyone! We could kiss our wives and use that kiss!" yet another professor said.  
  
"No, it has to be from . . . Draco and Ginny," Professor Anderson sighed.  
  
"But, they're Malfoys and Weasleys! How's that going to work?" the same professor shouted in surprise.  
  
"You were the one who said anyone can kiss anyone. They will have to prove how badly they want to be themselves again. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a letter to write to Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy," Professor pushed away the crowd and walked towards the study.  
  
"Oh, it looks like we got the response from Catmirror!" Ginny squealed and ran towards the owl bearing the letter seated on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey! Don't read that right away! We still have to carry out our sides of the bargains!" Draco ran and blocked Ginny from the owl.  
  
"Remember how I hurt you yesterday?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I Don't think I will punch people anymore. It just hurts too much!" Draco moved to the side rubbing Ginny's arm.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny grabbed the letter, and the owl flew off. She ran to the empty corridor, because everyone was still at breakfast. Ginny opened it and Draco looked at it over her shoulder. They read it silently, loosing hope second by second.  
  
Dear Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley,  
  
We have found a way to get you out of the situation you're in. But it will take two weeks at least to solve. You must take Polyjuice potion to turn each other into yourselves and perform a Gluing spell on your heads (don't worry, you can take it off in an hour). But we can't just send you already made Polyjuice potion because we need a special ingredient that must be added when brewing from you. A kiss sealed in a jar made by both of you. Please send us the missing ingredient, and we will do our best to speed up the process of making it for you. We must charge four sickles for the potion, because the ingredients are very expensive. Please send the money along with the kiss.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Anderson, Head of Research Center at Catmirror University  
  
"Oh god! This is awful!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well, what can you do?" Draco answered. "Now, a month will be plenty of time for us to do our bargain. Let's just send them the kiss and money, I'll pay for it!"  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, I never knew you could be such a gentleman!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! I am a gentleman! That's why all the girls love me!" Draco threw out his arms and laughed.  
  
"Oh please. They like you because you look good," Ginny giggled.  
  
"You think that?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny.  
  
"Of course not! I'm after Blaise, you know that!" Ginny answered automatically, too quickly to let herself think about it for once.  
  
"Don't try to deny it, you can't resist my charm!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh, stop being so narcissistic," Ginny swatted at him playfully.  
  
"Well I am narcissistic! That's why I'm so eager to kiss myself and get back to my beautiful body and out of this ugly, Weasley body!" Draco cringed when he said Weasley.  
  
"Hey! You think I'm ugly!" Ginny pouted.  
  
"Ok, fine, you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met! I just want to . . . "Draco put his arms on what used to be his shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy, how can we stand each other through all this?" Ginny looked away at the wall.  
  
"Because we're stuck in each other's bodies!" Draco took Ginny's arms off his shoulders.  
  
"But I mean, we didn't really act like we hated each other throughout this whole thing. If it were you and my brother, for example, both of you would probably have been dead by now!" Ginny sighed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well whatever, let's just get on with the kiss!" Draco tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. But Ginny looked at Draco's watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's time for class! Got to go, bye!" Ginny sped off to Draco's Charms class. Draco shrugged, looked at Ginny's schedule and saw that she had Potions. He threw Ginny's bag over his shoulder and walked off to the dungeons.  
  
Ginny decided to actually pay attention and take notes for Draco, because she wanted him to do the same in return.  
  
"So please, take out your books and turn to page 241," Professor Flitwick announced. As the class groaned and started flipping through pages, Ginny saw the method of doing a Gluing spell at the front of the book. She wrote down how to do it and turned to page 241.  
  
Draco wrote notes, not even thinking about how they were for Ginny. Ron elbowed him.  
  
"Are you really Malfoy?" Ron whispered. He didn't get caught because at that moment Snape was yelling at Neville for not writing perfect notes.  
  
"Yes. That switching spell that we did yesterday actually worked on your sister and I. So you actually paid attention when your sister and I were telling Professor Flitwick. I didn't know Weasley's could pay attention to anything," Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, I believe you because you just said that! Well, you better switch my sister back to her body soon, or else . . . "Ron threatened.  
  
"A Weasley like you couldn't harm me at all," Draco sniggered.  
  
"Why you little . . . "Ron started.  
  
"Silence!" Snape yelled. He walked over to Draco's and Ron's desk. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Oh, Professor, you see, there is a big problem here. Weasley and I have switched bodies, and so I don't get what you're talking about, because Slytherin isn't at the same level as Gryffindor. I was just telling this Weasley about it so he would know his sister's mind is actually in Draco Malfoy's body," Draco explained quickly.  
  
"So you're Draco Malfoy, huh?" Snape leaned on the desk and looked at Draco in the eye.  
  
"Yes, and I want my body back!" Draco whined.  
  
"Enough of your silly games, Ms. Weasley! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Now, on with the lesson," Snape stormed to the front of the class and finished lecturing about man made ingredients used for potions. He started talking about kisses being added to potions, so Draco paid attention as well as took notes.  
  
"Kisses strengthen potions. Of course, it isn't the most powerful ingredient that can strengthen a potion, but it personalizes the potion, therefore making it work only for the two people who kissed, and it is also easy to get. It's not like you really have to love the person to make it work. But love makes it stronger . . . "Snape lectured. "It is captured by the people who just kissed blowing into a container. Jars work best. Tiny pink hearts appear in the jar, and to use it in a potion, you let the hearts float into the potion while it's still brewing. The more love behind the kiss makes the hearts lighter pink. It looks like it is time to go. You are dismissed."  
  
After several more classes, it was lunchtime and Draco found Ginny.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Privately," Draco ushered Ginny away from the Slytherins.  
  
"What's up with Draco? Why is he talking with this Gryffindor ever since yesterday?" Pansy asked Crabbe as soon as Draco and Ginny were out of sight. Crabbe just shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"He's made friends with her. They supposedly are close enough to talk about their love lives together, because Draco wants to pair her with me," Blaise said.  
  
"What!?" Pansy shrieked, startled. "Draco is mine! I will not share him with that, Weasley!"  
  
"Relax Pansy. Obviously the Weasley likes me, so they're only friends," Blaise reassured Pansy.  
  
"Still, why is he acting like that? Something's wrong with him. I'm going to talk to him," Pansy got up from the table, shook her hair, and went to find Draco.  
  
"I know how to capture kisses," Draco said as soon as they had locked the door of the empty classroom.  
  
"And I know how to do a gluing charm. Your point?" Ginny looked down at her eyes looking up at her.  
  
"We should get on with the kiss, send it with the money, and do what we have to do!" Draco argued.  
  
"I see. But I don't think I'm prepared to kiss myself. Especially in this body," Ginny sneered.  
  
"Who cares? The sooner we do this, the sooner you get to be Ginny Weasley again! The sooner I get to be Draco Malfoy!" Draco yelled. "Ok, look, I have a jar with me. I'm prepared to do it."  
  
"Well I'm not!" Ginny was about to burst into tears. Draco pushed Ginny against the wall. "Hey! Don't rape me!"  
  
"Think of it as you kissing yourself," Draco said.  
  
"Girls aren't used to that, you know! I'm sorry that guys masturbate but I'm not a guy!" Ginny screamed. Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, put his lips inches away from his own, but then the door opened.  
  
"What the . . . "Pansy nearly fainted, but she gained control of herself and rushed over to her boyfriend to get the Weasley off of him. "Draco, what are you doing!?"  
  
"Oh, help me dear!" Ginny put her arm out to be dramatic. Pansy pushed Draco off Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing with my guy?" Pansy asked threateningly.  
  
"Angelcake, you don't know what's happening," Draco put his hand on Pansy's shoulder.  
  
"What? Draco calls me that! What's up with this?" Pansy flipped out.  
  
"I told you, you don't know what's happening!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Just tell me what is happening here! I have the right to know everything that Draco knows about!" Pansy growled.  
  
Ginny finally took action. "Ginny and I were getting it on until you came here! Look at you, you ugly slut! What ever made you think I loved you!?"  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" Pansy sniffled.  
  
"Yes! I hate you, you know that! Who were you kidding when you thought I loved you?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Fine! Do whatever with this Weasley! Be a disgrace to your family and your fellow Slytherins! Because I don't care anymore!" Pansy stomped off, out of the room.  
  
"Gee, thanks for getting her off of me! Everything you said, I would have said if I had the courage!" Draco said once he got out of his trance from shock.  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny smirked.  
  
"Just now everyone will think that I'm dating you. That's kind of bad," Draco made a face expressing his fear.  
  
"Uh oh," Ginny said. "I don't think I should have said that . . . "  
  
"Well, I guess you don't have a chance with your beloved Blaise . . . "Draco sighed.  
  
"That means I don't have to do what you wanted me to do in return for you hooking Blaise and I up, thank god," Ginny said.  
  
"But, but . . . "Draco frowned. "Ok. What do you want for doing that?"  
  
"Hmm . . . "Ginny stared at the ceiling in thought. "Turn back time and help me stop what just happened. Or better yet, turn back time to yesterday so I won't switch us and none of this would have happened."  
  
"I can stop what just happened, but not our whole switching thing. Because you need to be in my body to do it," Draco stated.  
  
"Ok. Let's do it then!" Ginny piped up. Draco dug in his bag and found his Time Turner with his name engraved on the gold at the base of the hourglass. He slipped the chain around Ginny's neck and his neck and turned the hourglass over once. Ginny felt the world slip past her and time pushing her back. She opened her eyes and saw that Draco had already put the Time Turner away and was peeking outside. She went and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"The coast is clear, let's go," Draco pulled Ginny out into the hallway. Draco checked Ginny's watch. "We've got 36 minutes until we're let out of class."  
  
"What should we do until then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Prepare you for your task," Draco said in an elegant, gentleman like voice.  
  
"You know, I'm not so sure I want to do it anymore. I have a feeling it's a bad thing to do . . . "Ginny said.  
  
"It's perfectly safe. Anyways, I've passed my Apparation test, so you can go there easily," Draco reassured Ginny.  
  
"But why can't I do this in my own body?" Ginny whined.  
  
"Because someone will be waiting there for me to deliver the item, not you," Draco said. "I think we should do the kiss sometime soon if we ever want to have our old bodies back."  
  
"Ok, how about after everything is solved," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, ok," Draco sighed. He sat down along the wall. Ginny slid down next to him. They looked into each other's eyes, and suddenly Draco farted. Ginny was startled. "Sorry about that!"  
  
"Ew, I didn't know Malfoy's farted!" Ginny giggled, than gagged because she had just smelled it.  
  
"Everybody farts, gosh!" Draco blushed.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes, then the bell rang. "Ok, so what should we do?"  
  
"Hide!" Draco pulled Ginny into another empty classroom and looked through the keyhole at the students rushing into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, I want to see!" Ginny pushed Draco out of the way just in time to see Draco and herself run by. "That's awesome! But I really should do something about my hair, it doesn't exactly look good . . . "  
  
"Oh please," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I should have worn different shoes, they look awful with that shirt! Wait . . . Draco!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"What?" Draco sighed.  
  
"I need to teach you about fashion if you're going to be me," Ginny tsked.  
  
"Ok, whatever, let's go stop Pansy," Draco opened the door so Ginny tumbled over. They ran out to the doors of the Great Hall and watched with one door ajar.  
  
"Ok, we're coming, let's leave," Ginny ran away from the door and Draco followed. They hid behind a statue and watched themselves walking by. They went into the classroom, so they came out from the statue. They stood outside the classroom and waited for Pansy to come.  
  
"Should we go to the Great Hall to see what's happening? I thought Pansy came by this time," Draco followed by Ginny went to the Great Hall just in time to see Pansy leaving through the other doors. Blaise motioned for Ginny to sit back down, but Ginny shook Draco's head and the two ran out after Pansy. Harry came up to them.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Can't talk now," Draco pushed by Harry and Ginny followed. Ron stuck his foot out and tripped Draco.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ginny gave him a look.  
  
"Oops, forgot that that's Malfoy," Ron giggled.  
  
"Why, Weasley," Draco got up and glared at Ron.  
  
"Come on, we have no time to waste, let's go," Ginny pulled Draco away, but at that time Pansy had come sobbing into the Great Hall again.  
  
"Oh great, we need to go back to the classroom!" Draco and Ginny sped out of the Great Hall faster than anyone could stop them.  
  
"He dumped me! He's now with that Weasley!" Pansy came sobbing to the Slytherin table.  
  
"How could he dump you? He and the Weasley girl were in the Great Hall the whole time you were gone! They came back right when you left!" Blaise pointed out.  
  
"That's not true! They're not here now! They were in a classroom kissing!" Pansy sobbed.  
  
"Have you been doing acid again?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I took some this morning! Yay! Draco is still mine!" Pansy shouted with glee.  
  
"So that's why you were so tense. But you really shouldn't be doing that, you know," Blaise shook his finger at Pansy.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop. But Draco is all mine! If only he would stop talking to the Weasley . . . "Pansy sighed.  
  
"That's what you always say," Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco and Ginny came in and sat back down to eat, reassuring Pansy.  
  
AN: Ok, so how was it? Sorry I didn't do an author's note on the first chapter and I'm sorry I wrote Whatever I'll Name This Later at the beginning, but it was because I wasn't going to put that document on Fanfiction and I didn't know what to call it and yeah. So sorry about that, but I hope both chapters amused you! Here are the thank yous:  
  
Happigolucki616: Yay! You liked it! I'm sorry that your sister is like that. Well how about you writing something? I know, I know, you're in Brazil . . .  
  
Impaired Heart: Yay! I'm so glad you love it and if I don't update it you will cry! And you think it's funny! And you're a new reviewer! Woot woot!  
  
Sadfreak: Yay! I'm glad it's your kind of story! And I'm glad that you want me to update! 


	3. Feminine Problems

"I need to go pee!" Draco told Ginny when he had finished eating.

"Ok fine!" Ginny rolled her eyes with a mouthful of chewed chicken. She followed him to the bathroom, checked that the coast was clear, and went in and locked the stall. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?" Draco laughed.

"You really want to see me naked? Remember, I'm a Weasley!" Ginny warned him.

"So what?" Draco said and then realized what he had said and covered his mouth.

"Gee, I thought Malfoys were the ones who thought Weasleys are awful, Malfoy," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I was just joking, you know. I would never want to see a Weasley naked. The horror!" Draco shuddered.

"Ok. So close your eyes then!" Ginny said firmly. Draco obeyed and Ginny did her job. "Oh, looks like I got my period!"

"WHAT!?" Draco screamed. He opened his eyes but then remembered what was happening so he squeezed them close again.

"What do you want to use, a pad or a tampon?" Ginny asked while looking through her bag.

"I don't know what the hell those are!" Draco said, obviously agitated.

"Ok, a pad is like a big wad of paper that you stick in your panties. A tampon is like a plastic thing that you stick up your vagina," Ginny said in a preppy voice. Draco shuddered when he heard Ginny say vagina.

"Ew! I think I'll go with the pad," Draco sounded as if he was about to barf. Ginny laughed and finished helping Draco.

"You can open your eyes now," Ginny said and left the stall to wash her hands. Draco tried walking.

"How do you walk in this!?" Draco whined.

"It feels weird for the first few minutes, but then you get used to it. Here's a bunch of pads in case you decide to go to the bathroom on your own. Just remember to not look down! I want my privacy!" Ginny handed him a few pads. Draco just nodded and took them. "Well it's time for class, bye!"

As Draco sat through what seemed like hours of History of Magic, he thought. Why did I even want to see her there? I'm a Malfoy! Draco thought to himself. Why last night did I even check her out? What's with me?

You're only being human, Draco. It's ok. You had the chance to check a girl out and you took it! Any guy would do that! Draco argued with his thoughts.

But I'm not any guy! I'm a Malfoy! She's a Weasley! We hate each other!

Why don't you just accept the fact that she's a girl and you're a boy, and girls and boys like each other's physical features!

Because she's a Weasley!

Who cares? It's not like you will do it again!

How do you know?

Because you're acting as if you just lied to your best friend! You obviously feel bad about it, so you won't do it again!

What if I can't help myself?

There! You just proved your lust! You want to do whatever with her!

Ew, gross. Ok, I won't do it again. Case settled!

"And so, Mr. Malfoy, based on Joseph Flibbly's book of magical philosophy, what was the greatest accomplishment of the eighteenth century?" Professor Binns asked Draco unexpectedly.

"Stop annoying me!" Draco shouted.

"Excuse me?" Professor Binns asked, startled.

"Oh, sorry. I have no idea," Draco blushed and shrunk in his seat.

"Oh, ok. Better study!" Professor Binns went back to the front of the class and continued droning on.

Now meanwhile what was going on in Ginny's mind . . .

Bubbles . . . buuuuuubbles . . . buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubbles . . .

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise poked Ginny and whispered.

"I like this spell, it makes me feel good," Ginny giggled.

"Ok, I'm sorry I got you high in the middle of Arithmancy, but please just listen to me!" Blaise said through gritted teeth. Ginny just giggled so Blaise put his wand under the table and said a spell that made the spell wear off.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I need to talk to you!" Blaise said through gritted teeth again.

"Arithmancy is not the time to talk! Shh!" Ginny started writing real notes on her parchment, not just doodles of happy faces.

"Well it's not the time to get high either!" Blaise said.

"You were the one who got me high!" Ginny argued.

"Ok, I'm sorry. We'll talk after class," Blaise sighed.

"Which is when?" Ginny asked.

Blaise paused a few seconds. "Now!"

"You are dismissed," the professor said. The Slytherins rushed out while Ginny just stayed there.

"Damn, you're still high!" Blaise said surprised.

"Oh well, haha!" Ginny laughed.

"But Draco, seriously, what have you been doing with the Weasley?" Blaise asked with care. He touched Ginny's arm.

He's touching me! Loooooooooooove! "I'm Sir Malfoy!" Ginny thought then shouted.

"I know you're Sir Malfoy, just it's bothering Pansy and me. Not to mention the other Slytherins who have noticed.

"I'm not Sir Malfoy! I'm a monkey!" Ginny brought her hand down on the table.

"Well you sure are acting like one. Just come on, seriously," Blaise squeezed Ginny's arm.

"Hehe, go ask Malfoy," Ginny rolled her head back and laughed.

"You are Malfoy. Please, it will really help us," Blaise whispered.

"No I am not! I am Ginny Weasley!" Ginny groaned.

Blaise sighed and did the spell to undo the spell again. "Are you serious now?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm serious," Ginny replied.

"Then what's with you and the Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, you see we made this deal. We're doing these huge favors for each other. And I'm getting a lot of things done because of hi-her," Ginny said.

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Pansy, because she was really worried that she was stealing you from her," Blaise started walking away.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Ginny said and followed him out.

"I'm bored," Draco said. Draco and Ginny were sitting in the Quiddinch bleachers, watching the Ravenclaws practicing.

"Well then, go do something! Why are we even sitting out here? Why are we even hanging out together?" Ginny burst out.

"Because we're afraid to leave each other. We're afraid of what we could do to each other," Draco said smartly to Ginny.

"Yeah whatever," Ginny got up and left.

"Hey, wait!" Draco rushed after her. Ginny kept on walking. She walked into the castle and into the men's bathroom. "Hey! You were going to go to the bathroom without me!"

"I've learned how to go to the bathroom," Ginny said as she put on plastic gloves and went into the stall.

"Hey! Close your eyes!" Draco yelled.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't want to look at your genitals!" Ginny sighed. Draco heard robes rustling and the sound of Ginny peeing.

"What are we going to do about Quiddinch?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"I don't know how to play chaser and you'll find out our strategies!" Draco whined.

"You just throw the ball through the hoop! That's all you need to know, I'll catch up on my training when I get back to being myself," Ginny opened the stall and washed her hands.

"But you will know what the Slytherin team is doing," Draco argued.

"And you will find out what the Gryffindor team is doing! That's a fair trade, I think. But it's not like we will tell the plans to our teams, will we?" Ginny looked at Draco and walked out.

"No, no, of course not!" Draco called out after Ginny.

"Good. Now I'm going to have some fun being Draco Malfoy for a while without the supervision of you," Ginny called back and turned a corner.

"No, no, you see, that's bad! Weasley! Ok fine then, I'm going to have some fun being you without your supervision either! And stop PMSing, it's getting on my nerves!" Draco called out then stomped off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ok, your turn Hermione, truth or dare?" a Gryffindor giggled. A group of Gryffindor girls were sitting together in the corner of the Common Room.

"Um . . . oh, hey, there's Ginny! Come here Ginny! We're playing truth or dare!" Hermione called out to Draco. Draco went and sat with them.

"So truth or dare?" the girl demanded.

"I'm thinking! Ok, truth!" Hermione laughed.

"Hmm, can you finally tell us how far have you gone with Ron?" the girl asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione giggled.

"Because it's a truth, now just answer the question!" the girl got frustrated.

"Ok, ok fine Eloise, we've made out. Happy?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh please. Why are you guys always going into each other's dorms when everyone else is away?" Eloise asked.

"Because we don't want to talk in public! You can come and watch us sometime if you want!" Hermione turned bright red.

"Yeah, sure. Well, give somebody a truth or dare!" Eloise laughed.

"Ok, Ginny. Truth or dare?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Uh, dare?" Draco asked nervously.

"Ok. You go up to your sweetheart, Blaise, and ask him to the dance!" Hermione fell over with laughter.

Oh god, I forgot all about our deal! When will we do it! And when can we switch back! Draco thought. "What, right now?"

"Of course!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, um, he's kind of an important guy to me, maybe I should go and change into something more, um . . . sexy . . . "Draco crept away from the group and went up the stairs. He then double backed and went up the boy's stairs and got Harry's invisibility cloak. He crept down the stairs and went to find Ginny.

Draco went into the Slytherin Tower and sneaked up the stairs to his dorm. "Weasley!" he called. He heard nothing. He went into the dorm and found no sign of Ginny. He let the hood of the cloak slide off of him. On the way back, he ran into Goyle.

"He went to a party. Some house in Hogsmeade, if you're looking for him," Goyle grunted.

Oh god! "Ok, thanks," Draco ran off to the secret passageway he and his friends knew about. In half an hour he ended up in the Honeyduke's cellar. After snagging some candy, he left and looked for a house that was still awake. He found his friend's house that had the lights on, and a mixture of music, laughing, and bottles clanking coming from it. He rung the doorbell.

"Oh, hey. You seem hot, come on in," a girl answered the door. She was obviously drunk. Draco walked in and looked around timidly. He finally spotted Ginny, drunk and laughing with Blaise, who was drunk also.

"Hmm, yeah, oh hi, come here," Blaise mumbled.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Draco sat down next to Ginny and Blaise.

"We're partying! Of course! Come have a drink! I think we need another round!" Ginny laughed. She started to move towards the keg, but Draco grabbed onto her sleeve.

"I think it's time you come home now. Both of you!" Draco stated firmly.

"Aw, just one more drink!" Ginny tried to pull away from Draco, but Draco held on to her sleeve firmly.

"Oh, wait. I think there's another keg somewhere else. Here, Bl- I mean Zambini, we'll get you another drink. But, er, Malfoy, come with me," Draco pulled Ginny into an empty room before she could do anything. He quickly kissed her on his lips that smelled of alcohol. He brought out a jar from his pocket and blew in it. "Here, Weasley, blow into it! Quick!"

"Oh, ok," Ginny leaned over and blew into the jar. Draco screwed the lid on.

"Now I think it's time we go home now. Let's go get Blaise," Draco pulled Ginny back into the room where Blaise was. He grabbed onto Blaise's arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok," Ginny and Blaise answered. Draco led them out into the streets of Hogsmeade and up the hill to the gates of the castle. He lead them to the Slytherin tower and let them go up to bed.

"But Malfoy, I need to go to the bathroom!" Ginny whined. Draco sighed and brought her to the bathroom, where she threw up.

"Now can you help me go to the bathroom?" Draco asked. He closed his eyes and let Ginny do the work.

"What did I tell you about changing your pad!" Ginny giggled.

"Well I can't exactly change it without you . . . "Draco stated angrily.

"Oh, just put a towel on your lap or something so you can do everything yourself!" Ginny sighed.

"Oh well. I'll try that the next time I have to go," Ginny finished up and they both went to wash their hands.

"Well, good night then," Ginny laughed.

"Good night," Draco left to Gryffindor tower. In the common room, he found Hermione and Ron kissing. He felt a little bad about this . . . wait! Did he have feelings for Granger? He quickly ran up to his dorm and went to bed. As he let sleep overcome him, he thought Day Two wasn't so bad . . .

AN: Ok there. Chapter three. Hurrah! Finally! I tried to upload it like a few weeks ago, but the file uploader thingy was down for repairs. So anyways, here are the thanks:

Impaired Heart: That's boss that you like my note to you. And that's boss that you like my story! Well, thanks for the review!

ILUVRONWEASLEY: Haha, they switched! OMG! So yay, go fart jokes! Just I'm with some of my friends, and they're always farting on each other and comparing their farts, so it's annoying and smelly. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Happigolucki616: Yay, it's funny! But why did you review twice? But I didn't make it sharpies because most people can't get high off them, like me. Unlike you. So, yeah, miss you tons, thanks for reviewing!

Well, thanks all of you! But I have to have a poll. ILUVRONWEASLEY thinks I should make it Draco/Hermione and Ginny/Blaise, but I was kind of planning on Draco/Ginny. So, tell me what ship I should do! Because I don't know what I should do. So, let the reviewers rule! Ok, whatever, sorry about this short chapter, hope I can post this soon, review please, bye!


End file.
